


Please, forgive me

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Confessions, F/M, Forgive Me, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: Set in “A Fanatic Heart”, 1x06.Beatrix and Riven have a conversation about everything that’s happened recently.Explanations, apologies, forgiveness.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Please, forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ladies & gentlemen! (You can't convince me that we're only girls here. I don't believe it!)
> 
> This work's been pretty long overdue — to be honest, I've been procrastinating for a week or two probably. However, today was mostly a peaceful day, so I decided to finally put it off of my to—do list. Yeah, there is that. 
> 
> Have fun reading, mates! 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin 
> 
> P.S. I just came across a Twitter post about a theory of Musa & Riven and Sam & Beatrix getting together in season 2. Like, S&B have literally nothing in common; plus, M&R would be the second toxic relationship right behind the one of Ken & Barbie (a.k.a. Sky & Stella).  
> C'mon, tell me that I'm not the only one laughing here... 
> 
> P.S. (2) Has someone already bought the novel about Fate:TWS? I'm wondering if I should go for the e—book or wait 'til the bookstores around here open again, so I can buy the written version. Help me out!

A pair of Specialists — a second and a first year one — had managed to catch Beatrix’s hypothermia on time and she was awake now. While the air fairy was deeply grateful to both Dane and Riven, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the latter who felt the same, because he wasn’t breaking his staring, either.

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes,” Dane offered, having sensed the tension between his friends and heading for the door of the greenhouse.

Riven was quick to protest, “Dane —”

“I’ll be just outside,” the first year Specialist assured his friend before sending him a pointed glare. “You need to talk to her.”

For a moment, Riven was lost in his head, cursing Dane over and over, but Beatrix’s own pointed glare brought him back to reality.

“Why don’t you sit down?” She offered, motioning to the empty space next to her. “Dane’s right. We do need to talk.”

“What do we need to talk about? You lied to me,” Riven accused his lover, but took a seat, no less that this seat was as far away from her as possible.

Beatrix tried her best to remain calm, but Riven’s effect on her was unique. Her frustration still floated above water, “I did not do such a thing.”

“Oh, yeah? You killed Callum, knew more about Bloom than you let on, was on this secret mission at Alfea and probably did so much more; _and_ you didn’t share any of that with me, even though that I shared _everything_ with you.”

“I was following orders. I wasn’t supposed to share anything with you. Not even the smallest bit of information. That’s why it’s called a _secret mission_ , Riven. Get it?”

“Still, you told Dane, didn’t you?”

The air fairy forgot about her frustration for a moment and laughed, amused, “Is that jealousy I’m sensing?”

His cheeks were visibly heated up, but Beatrix couldn’t decide whether that was due to anger or embarrassment.

“Don’t you dare change the subject. I trusted you and in return, you decided to rely on Dane.”

“I only told him, because I needed a way out and someone to push Bloom into the right direction. That’s it.”

“You could have told _me_. It was _me_ who helped you break into Dowling’s office and learn more about your weird fascination with Bloom. _I_ was your partner in crime. You could have told me and I would have helped you a thousand ways better.”

“I was protecting you,” she finally snapped, having enough of his arrogance. Seeing his stunned and for once, full of silence face, she continued, “The whole school knew about us. It would have been suspicious of you to hang around me in prison, don’t you think?”

Understanding crossed his face and he opened his mouth, “Bea —”

Beatrix, however, wasn’t done and kept talking without acknowledging him.

“If the faculty had even the slightest suspicion that you are involved, what do you think would have happened? You would have been in the cell next to mine. And, who would have Dowling gotten rid of first?”

His silence was enough of an answer.

“I wasn’t supposed to get involved with you.”

“But you did.”

“But I did,” Beatrix agreed quietly, doing her best to avoid his piercing and sapphire eyes that were boring holes into her soul. “I did and I had to make sure not to drag you into the mess I’ve caused by not accessing the situation with Rosalind carefully enough. You had to stay close enough, but far away, too, so you wouldn’t be able to intervene and screw something up — or get screwed up.”

“That’s why you told Bloom and Sky that I spread the rumors that she’s a changeling,” Riven spoke in realization.

The air fairy nodded solemnly, “Yes. You were creating tension and I needed you out of there, so I could complete my mission and you could be safe, away from Bloom’s never ending drama.”

None of them knew what to say until the brown—haired boy broke the silence that had just settled between the two of them.

“Did you plan it all? Get close to me and all that?”

“I needed as much information from Dowling as I could gather. I planned breaking into her office and asking someone experienced to help me. But _you_? No. You weren’t a part of the plan.”

Riven asked the question, which had been ringing in his head the whole time, “Why did you get involved with me, then?”

“I don’t know. I guess you were fun to be with.”

“Was I only that? Fun?”

The hurt all over his face made her flinch — inwardly and outwardly.

“Most of time, I didn’t think about it. But now, I do. You were — _are_ much more than that.”

Riven’s breath hitched in his throat. He wasn’t sure whether his heart was still beating.

_There it is. She’ll say what I’ve wanted for her to say since that day in Dowling’s office._

“I like you, Riven. _Very much._ You get me and you are probably the closest thing to a friend I’ve ever had. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you the whole truth, but I assure you I’ve never lied to you. It was me every time we were together. Still, I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

_I was following orders._

_I was protecting you._

_You weren’t a part of the plan._

_I like you._

_Can you forgive me?_

“I can forgive you,” he swore, staring deeply in her eyes. “I _will_. But only if tell me that you didn’t regret getting involved with me. Say it and I’ll be at your side for as long as you want me to. Just say it.”

Both of them had unconsciously closed the distance, their thighs brushing and their hands touching.

“I would be a fool to _ever_ regret you.”

Receiving the only needed reassurance, Riven leaned forward, cradling her face in his trembling hands and connecting her lips with his own. While devouring each other, they made sure to hold the other as close as physically possible. After a week and a half without any contact at all, that single kiss was a piece of heaven. 

“So, have I gained your forgiveness or am I still not worth it?” She asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

His face broke into a gentle smile, “Yes. On one condition, though.”

“What is it?”

“I want to be a part of your next plan, okay? Not just sit on the sidelines.”

“You can count on it.”

With that, Beatrix kissed him again. She ran her fingers through his hair, getting a moan out of him, and grabbed the front of his uniform in her fist, pulling him dangerously close.

“Bea,” Riven said only half—warningly and chuckled in amusement as she kept kissing every inch of his face, “Bea, we can’t. Not now.”

Then she pulled away and sighed in an almost defeated way, “I know.”

“Later, though.”

The meaningful look he sent her way brought a small smile on her lips.

He meant it. As soon as the whole thing outside was over, the Specialist had this plan in his head for them — only the two of them — to spend at least a few hours by themselves, away from everyone else.

For now, the only thing he could do was embrace her again.

“I missed you, too, you know,” he mumbled in her shoulder what she'd shown him with her actions, holding her as tight as he can. “I missed you so much.”

“Good thing that I’m not going anywhere, then.”

“And if you were?”

“I’d take you with me, obviously.”

“Oh, another crime? Brilliant. Imagine the stunt that’s gonna to be around here. Beatrix kidnaps a minor who —”

“Shut up and kiss me again, asshole.”


End file.
